The power distributor with integer ratio of power distribution based on photonic crystal waveguide is an optical passive device which is necessary for a photonic crystal integrated optical circuit, and is a part that is necessary for various kinds of optoelectronic integrated units. The power distributor with integer ratio of power distribution based on photonic crystal waveguide can ideally distribute the light energy according to the integer ratio at the output ports, without obvious loss of reflection and scattering. Although plenty of optical path structures are proposed to solve the light energy loss induced by inherent refractive index and waveguide characteristic, the solutions can hardly achieve the intended effect.
Currently, most power distributors with integer ratio of power distribution based on photonic crystal waveguide are power distributors with integer ratio of power distribution designed for one polarization state (especially the TE polarization state), some of them need many additional dielectric rods, some split the light evenly according to the geometric symmetry, and some utilize a long path coupling waveguide (resulting a large volume). However, none of the above power distributors with integer ratio of power distribution based on photonic crystal waveguide can realize the distribution of mixed TE and TM lights according to an integer ratio at the same time, regardless of the types of the power distributors.